wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział VII
Godzina nie upłynęła, gdy stary Wisz ukazał się znowu w progu dworu, ale tak zmieniony, iż poznać go było trudno. W domu chodził bosy i w płótnie, teraz się odział jak do podróży i postać przybrał inną. Okryty był brunatną siermięgą nową, sinymi pasy obszywaną, na nogach miał skórznie nowe, których sznury krasno były farbowane, na głowie kołpak futrzany i pióro przy nim. U pasa wisiał miecz błyszczący i proca, na plecach łuk i strzały. Stąpał też jak wojak stary, wyprostowany, z podniesioną głową - i lat mu w tym stroju ubyło. U wrót trzy konie gotowe, okryte suknem czekały, dwóch parobczaków czysto odzianych i zbrojnych trzymali je, gotowi z gospodarzem do drogi. Co żyło w chacie, wyszło żegnać ojca i cisnęło się do ręki. Szła Jaga też niespokojna, fartuchem łzy ocierając, bo czuła, że coś w tym groźnego być musiało, gdy Wisz, co od dawna już nie ruszał się ze dworu, chyba po barciach i lesie - sam, tak nagle, nie mówiąc nikomu dokąd i po co, jechać musiał. Ona i Dziwa poszły za nim aż do konia siwego, który spokojny stał nogą grzebiąc, głowę obrócił ku panu, zarżał i czekał, aż nań siądzie. Chciał jeden z parobczaków pomóc staremu, lecz Wisz, jakby mu nagle siły przybyło, skoczył raźno na grzbiet siwego, głową swoich pozdrowił, ręką wskazał na drogę w las - i ruszyli w milczeniu. Długi kawał jechali nad rzeką. W jednym miejscu kilka nędznych chałup stało nad wodą, na kołkach sieci wisiały, parę czółen wywróconych odpoczywało na piasku. Chałupy, jak bobrowe domki, ubogo wyglądały, na pół w ziemi, pół nad nią, a biedniej jeszcze ludzie, których dwu, na pół nagich, głos Wisza wywołał. Była to osada z błędnych ludzi złożona, zowiąca się Rybaki, która na ziemi kmiecia niedawno wyrosła. Kilkoro dzieci nagich, od dymu okopcona niewiasta, zgięta i stara - pierzchnęli na widok pana, tylko dwaj rybacy jakąś odpowiedź na pytania wymruczeli przez zęby. Spojrzenia ich rzucane na Wisza kose były, nieufne i strwożone. Nieco dalej znowu chatek kilka w lesie, druga osada podobna, Bodniarze, stała jakby pusta... U drzwi tylko klepki i wióry, porozsypywane naczynia świadczyły o zajęciu mieszkańców. Na ten raz nie było żywej duszy, niewiasty z dziećmi wyszły do lasu na grzyby, mężczyźni musieli drzewa szukać na klepki. Drzwi jednak wszystkich chałup stały nie pozamykane, bo taki był zwyczaj po całej ziemi, a żaden podróżny nie nadużył nigdy tej gościnności poczciwej. W każdej chałupie leżał chleb, nóż i stała woda. Stały otworem loszek, spiżarnia, wszystko. Jeden z parobczaków Wisza poszedł się napić i wrócił natychmiast do konia. Stąd już nawrócili w lewo na lasy i gęstwiną jechali - bez drogi, lecz tak się kierując bezpiecznie i pewno, jakby mieli przed sobą szeroki gościniec. Myśliwym znane było każde uroczysko... zwalona kłoda, dolina w lesie i strumień. Jechali tak w milczeniu do nocy ciemnej, gwiazdy już świeciły na niebie poprzedzając księżyc, gdy noclegować stanęli. Chłopcy w mgnieniu oka szałas dla starego sklecili - jeden na straży został przy koniach puszczonych na paszę, drugi przy Wiszu. Noc przeszła spokojnie, o brzasku wszyscy gotowi byli do drogi, stary wstał od nich wcześniej - na konie siedli i Wisz sam wskazywał dalej, kędy jechać mieli, bo naokół w swoim mirze i opolach nie było grudki ziemi, która by mu znaną nie była. Myśleć i namyślać się nie potrzebował, instynkt myśliwskich plemion grał w nim jeszcze z całą siłą, on las czuł i w obcym nawet wiedziałby, jak się obrócić. Chwytał niekiedy silniej powietrza, a ono mu oznajmywało, czy w pobliżu dąbrowa była, łąka, moczary czy pola. Mówiła do niego trawa, co rosła pod stopami, pochylenie gałęzi, mech, który na drzewach rosnął krzewy, co las podszywały. Lot ptaków uczył go, nawet i zwierz, którego płoszyli, i kierunek, w jakim on od nich uciekał. Ku południowi już wjechali na łąkę szeroką, której środkiem płynął strumień. W dali, na podniosłym nieco brzegu, widać było dwór obszerny z zagrodą i dym nad nim. Ujrzawszy domostwo stary dobył rogu i zatrąbił raz, drugi i trzeci. Jechali tymczasem coraz się zbliżając ku zagrodzie, około której mnóstwo roiło się ludzi. Jeden z nich konia bez uzdy z łąki porwawszy skoczył nań i rękami go poganiając z obu stron szyi, a trzymając się grzywy, wybiegł naprzeciw starego - popatrzał na Wisza i szybko nazad popędził. Znać, że i tu mało kto w gościnie bywał, bo czeladź u wrót cisnęła się ciekawa, a zza tynu widać było bielejące niewiast namitki. Jeszcze nie dojechali do zagrody, gdy we wrotach ukazał się słuszny mężczyzna odziany po domowemu, koszula na wierzchu, w lekkim przyodziewku na ramiona narzuconym. Gęsty, jasny włos spływał mu na ramiona, młoda bródka zarastała rzadko rumiane lice, które się śmiało dużymi niebieskimi oczyma. Rękami z dala już witał przybywającego, weseląc się gościem, stary mu też słał pozdrowienie, a nie dojeżdżając do wrót konia strzymał i zsiadł z niego. - Bywajcie mi w dobrą godzinę, gospodynie miły - wołał młody gospodarz. - Takiego gościa, jak stary Wisz, nigdy się moja chata nie spodziewała. To mówiąc, z poszanowaniem, jak do ojca, zbliżył się do starego i rękę mu chciał całować. - Rad wam jestem jako słońcu! - mówił dalej wesoło - ale się i smucę też, bo zamiast stare kości trząść do młodego Domana, mój ojcze, nakazałbyś do niego, toby się u drzwi twych stawił. - Zachciało się też i staremu świata zobaczyć a popatrzeć, czy się co tam na nim nie zmieniło - odezwał się Wisz. Uściskali się i pod rękę go ująwszy, wiódł Doman do świetlicy. I tu dwór stał w obejściu, dokoła zabudowany w prostokąt, z szopami razem i chlewami. Znać tylko było młodego gospodarza, który pragnie, aby mu się w oczach domostwo śmiało, bo ściany były wybielone i podsienie ostawione stopkami misternymi. Na nich gdzieniegdzie wiązki ziela wonnego wisiały: macierzanka, dziewanny i cząbry. Niewiast cale widać nie było, bo się te przed obcym kryły... Izba też, do której weszli, czysta była i schludna, a znać w niej niewiasty nie gospodarzyły, bo ognisko, w pośrodku z kamieni ułożone, było wygasłe. W kącie skórą wilczą zasłane widać było łoże, po ścianach łuki, miecze, proce, rogi zwierząt i skóry z nich świeżo zdarte. Na stole leżał chleb biały, którym się rozłamali, i Doman starca naprzód posadził, sam stojąc przed nim. Ledwie go skłonił, by usiadł przy nim podle. W oczach wesołego gospodarza żywa malowała się ciekawość, ale z pytaniem nie śpieszył. Wisz też zrazu o gospodarstwie mówił i lesie. Wtem miód podał chłopak, gospodarz przepił do gościa. Sami jedni w izbie byli. - Jużeście to zgadli - odezwał się stary - żem przybył tu nie darmo - a ja wam powiem, że z wieścią niedobrą. Źle a coraz nam gorzej się dzieje. - To róbmy tak, aby lepiej było - odparł Doman. - Wkrótce mirów, wieców i nas kmieci, i starego obyczaju nie stanie - mówił Wisz z wolna - pójdziemy w pęta wszyscy. Mówią tak ludzie, iż w starych głowach lęgnie się narzekanie jak kwas w starych statkach - ale osądzicie sami, czy się to bez jaja wylęgło. Kneź i Leszki wszystkie za wolnych już nas ludzie nie mają. Kmiecie i władyki, co się na tej ziemi urodzili, z czernią idą na równi z niewolnikami. Rabów z nas czynić chcą. Odgrażają się, tępią jak pszczoły, gdy ul do dna chcą wyprzątnąć, i gnilca w nas szukają. Chwostek nad Gopłem dokazuje. Dwa dni temu sprosił kmieci na ucztę do siebie, dali im jakiegoś duru w napoju, Niemka go tam syci na naszą zgubę. Wśród uczty jęli się gryźć i bić między sobą, niemal wszyscy się wymordowali. Trupy Chwostek do jeziora kazał powrzucać jak padło. U Samona dziewkę hożą zabrano gwałtem, a kneziowa pani dała ją mężowi na zabawę. Po zagrodach tłuką się smerdy jego i gwałty czynią, zabierają ludzi, niewiastom nie dają pokoju. Nikt nie pewien ani chaty, ani pola, ani komory, ani dzieci. Mamyż my to tak cierpieć i po niewieściemu jak baby z płaczu zawodzić, ręce łamać. Mów, Domanie! Domanowi lice płonęło, wargi się trzęsły, hamował się, milczał, a gdy stary dokończył, rzekł: - Hej, hej! dawno bo należało na to gniazdo osie iść i nogami je stratować. - Słowo się prędko rzecze, Domanie - zawołał stary - a rękom to nie tak łatwo. Twardo siedzi to gniazdo, do stołba przylepłe. - A stołb też pono nie duchy stawiły z kamienia, ale ludzie, toteż go ręce ludzkie wywrócić mogą - rzekł Doman. - Nie mów tak - odezwał się Wisz - o stołba początku nikt nie wie. Stał już za praszczurów naszych. To pewna, że lud, co go stawił, nie nasz był i znikł z tej ziemi. Doman zmilczał. - Nam we dwu - dodał stary - nie rozsądzać o tym, ale poczynać coś trzeba gromadą, a dzieci ratować. - Spojrzał na młodego gospodarza, który też oczów jego szukał. - Trzeba rozesłać wici po kmieciach i władykach, a zwołać starszyzny wiec walny. Niech się miry nasze i opola zbiorą, zaczniemy my, pójdą za tym drudzy. - Wasze słowo za rozkaz stanie - rzekł Doman - niech niosą wici - ano, mówić mi dozwolicie. Kogo wołać i kędy? Wiecie to dobrze, że Chwostek ma swoich i między kmieciami, że Leszki się rozrodziły i poswatały, a jest ich siła, że my nie sami... trzeba więc ostrożnie i cicho wprzód języka dostać, wprzód się może rozsłuchać i obliczyć, nim z garstką wystąpimy, bo nas zduszą. - Nie inaczej i ja myślałem - odezwał się Wisz. - Wiem ci to dobrze, że nie zbywa Chwostkowi na druhach i że między naszymi też znajdują się z nimi pobratani; ale i to wiem, Domanie, że własny jego ród Leszy niecały z nim będzie. Stryjów zgnębił i w kmiecie obrócił, synowcom powyłupiał oczy, drudzy ze strachu wychylić się z grodzisk nie śmieją. Ci z nami trzymać będą. - Na wiecu się to obradzi lepiej - odezwał się Doman - zwołujmy wiec. - Nim wici roześlemy - przerwał stary - pojedźmy po dworach nie mówiąc nic, aby języka powziąć. Jedźmy razem, Domanie, i po kmieciach, i po Leszkach. - Jedźmy, ojcze Wiszu - potwierdził Doman - jam gotów. Spocznijcie u mnie, dalej ja ruszę z wami. - Jak myślicie? Dokąd? - spytał stary. - Z kmieci... do starego Piasta - na naradę, ubogi człek, ale mądry... milczy, ale więcej wie od tych, co gadają. Wisz głową skinął. - A dalej? - Z Leszków choćby do Miłosza... - mówił Doman. - Tego synowi wyłupił on oczy. Liczyli tak dwory, gość palec na ustach kładł. - Krom nas dwu niech o tym nikt nie wie. Jedziemy na łowy. - Jedźmy na łowy - ludzi waszych zostawicie u mnie, we dwu ruszymy, tak lepiej. - Tak lepiej - dodał Wisz. - Gdzież my wiec zwołamy, boć stanie na tym, aby się zebrał, dawno go już nie było - rzekł Doman. - Gdzie? Tam, gdzie on od wieków bywał - nowego miejsca ni szukać, ni znaleźć. Na Żmijowym uroczysku, nie opodal od dębu świętego i zdroju, w okopie na hordyszczu, gdzie ojcowie, dziadowie i pradziady się nasze zwoływały. Tam nam też stanąć wszystkim i radzić. W oczy sobie popatrzeli. - Uroczysko to w głębi lasów, bezpieczne, błotami opasane dokoła. Lepiej tam niż gdzie indziej. Gdyby się starszyzny zebrały gromadą przy naszej czy waszej zagrodzie, mściłby się kneź i palił - tam - kto wie? I posłuchu może mieć nie będzie. - Posłuchu?? - rozśmiał się Doman - ma on swoich wszędzie, doniosą mu, byleśmy się ruszyli tylko, ale nie przetoż się lękać mamy i siedzieć po norach. Z wieków się ludzie na wiece zbierali, czemu by i dziś nie mogli? Pilno obeślem wiciami. - Tak - rzekł Wisz - poślemy dwu po dworach, zagrodach, chatach, aby starszyzna przyszła, lecz wiedzieć wprzódy musimy, kogo woleć i kto z nami stanie: Godziłoby się wziąć klątwę na ogień i wodę. Naradzać się zaczęli po cichu. Stało na tym, że wiec być ma koniecznie i że się temu nie sprzeciwią ludzie, więc już naprzód myślano, jak nieznacznie go zebrać, a że na Kupałę gromady się i tak po uroczyskach schodziły, przed Kupałą dzień wybrać chciano. Wisz i Doman zgodzili się na to zawczasu. Na wici czasu było dosyć, a do Kupały też nie tak daleko, aby rzecz poszła w odwłokę. Gwarzyli długo... naradzali się w izbie po cichu aż do zmierzchu. Stał miód na stole, ale go prawie nie tknęli. Pochmurniały czoła, zasępiły się oczy nawet wesołemu Domanowi. Przebrało się w końcu i rady, i słowa, ręce sobie podali i gospodarz wywiódł starca za zagrodę pod lipę, która na wzgórzu stała. Ledwie się tam ukazali, ze dworu za panem skoczyło całe psów stado, bo myśliwiec był wielki. Obsiadło ich dokoła. Młodzież też, czeladź, dwór, stanąwszy z dala - jakby na coś oczekiwać się zdawała Doman ku nim, oni patrzeli ku niemu. - Chciałbym was zabawić i ugościć - odezwał się gospodarz - staremu nie w smak młode pieśni, bo są płoche. Czymś byśmy was przyjąć przecie radzi i pokazać, że my od snu nie puchniem i u ognia nie drzemiemy. - Hej, Ścibor! - krzyknął Doman znak dając ręką - sam tu! Dorodny chłop, któremu też oczy ogniem pałały, na zawołanie się stawił. - Lepszego dnia na naszego wilka nie znajdziemy - odezwał się Doman. - Przed kim się pochwalić, jeśli nie przed starym Wiszem. Dajcie go tu z zagrody, pokażemy, że się dzikiego zwierza nie boim. Skoczył Ścibor raźno, a za nim ozwały się głosy ochocze. Psy wnet zagnano do zagrody, kilka tylko zostawiwszy na sznurach. Wisz i Doman wstali spod lipy -zbliżając się do wrót, przy których już się chłopaki gromadzili. Gospodarz kazał wziąć oszczepy i począł ludzi rozstawiać dokoła. Sam też ujął dzidę z żeleźcem zajmując stanowisko w oddali. Psy na powrozach trzymali parobcy, a rwały się czując, że je nie darmo więżą. Klasnął w ręce pan i wrota się skrzypiąc otwarły. Wilk, który dni kilka w niewoli przesiedział, zahukany był i wylękły, nierychło korzystał ze swobody. Wołano nań bijąc kijami o ściany od podwórza, a ruszać się nie chciał, skulony kłapiąc tylko zębami. Nagnano go przecie ożogami do wrót i głowa jego w nich się ukazała, wnet też, rozglądnąwszy się ostrożnie, naprzód skoczył i stał. Cicho przysiedli czatując, psy tylko wyć poczęły, wilczysko się ruszyło, zrazu krokiem niepewnym, potem szybciej coraz, patrząc ino, kędy umykać ma do lasu. Ucieczka była trudną, bo zewsząd ludzie zabiegali. Doman nań godził pierwszy, biegnąc żywo na przełaj, aby go nie mógł wyminąć. Gdy się leniwo poruszał zwierz, spuszczono psy, a te się wnet nań rzuciły. I łowy rozpoczęły się wtedy na dobre. Jeden i drugi z chłopaków śmielej zabiegli wilkowi z oszczepami, cisnął któryś z daleka i trafił słabo po grzbiecie - psy zatrzymały za uda i szarpać poczęły. Doman korzystając z tego przypadł i z wielką zręcznością w otwartą paszczę wbił mu dzidę, na miejscu kładąc kudłacza. W czasie tych łowów dla zabawy krzyk, śmiechy i klaskania w ręce po dworze się rozlegały, dziewczęta na płoty wlazłszy zachęcały i nawoływały, dzieci wywijały kijami. Stary Wisz nawet parę razy za mieczyk chwycił, nie mogąc się w spokoju utrzymać. A gdy wilczysko, brocząc posoką, na ziemię zwaliło się i psy je dławić poczęły, dopieroż zbiegli się wszyscy z bliska oglądać zabitego. Kilka dni temu pojmał go w lesie któryś z ludzi Domana, ogłuszywszy uderzeniem w głowę, tak że na poły przybitego związano i na dwór przywieziono, gdzie się wylizał i odżył, aby posłużyć teraz do zabawy. Zwleczono potem zabitego, a zaczęto próbować łuków i procy. Doman ze wszystkich najzręczniejszym był, choć drudzy też czynili, co mogli, aby mu sprostać. Wisz patrzał tylko, a wzdychał, że mu ręce stare drżały. Niegdyś i on tak dokazywać umiał. Gdy zmierzchło i łuczywa w izbie pozapalano, siedli radzić jeszcze i długo na osobności szeptali z sobą - aż Doman posłanie swe staremu ustąpiwszy, drugie dla siebie w tejże izbie kazawszy położyć, do spoczynku zaprosił. Jak dzień tedy pozrywali się; konie od wczora były zapowiedziane, ludzie, choć im się chciało bardzo jechać razem z panami, musieli zostać w zagrodzie. Do dworu Leszka Miłosza drogi przez lasy było na dzień cały. W torbach na plecach mieli jadło, w drewnianych, smołą wylanych flaszkach po trosze miodu, konie nawykłe do trzęsawisk i lasów nie lękały się podróży. Doman jechał przodem. Dla pośpiechu wybrano krótszą drogę, wiodącą przez moczary i gąszcze nieprzebyte. Gdzieniegdzie ogromne stosy drzew wiatrem obalonych, na pół pogniłych, trawami bujnymi porosłych, gałęźmi i korzeniami posplatanych tamowały przejazd, musieli je objeżdżać dokoła; indziej gniłe rzeczułki ze śliskimi brzegi trudno konie przebywały. W ostępach tych, które rzadko człowieka widywały, zwierz nie tak płochliwy zrywał się niemal spod stóp jeźdźców... na drzewach świeciły ogniste żbików ślepia, pod krzakami mruczały niedźwiedzie, stada łosiów i jeleni z ogromnym chrzęstem pierzchały przed nimi. Gęste nawet drzew wierzchołki pełne były ptastwa, gniazd i wiewiórek, które im nad głowami szeleściały... Wnętrze puszczy tajemnicze, ciemne, straszne, ledwie promienie przepuszczało słoneczne i gdy pod wieczór wydobyli się z tych zapadłych gęstwin na suchszą łąkę, oba raźniej odetchnęli. Tu musieli się otrząsać z liści, gąsienic, mchów i porostów, którymi puszcza ich okryła. W dali już dym widać było. Na wzgórzu łysym postrzegli wysoki bardzo wał z ziemi, zielonym darniem okryty, zza którego tylko gęstwina drzew się ukazywała. Spośrodka nich unosił się dym wstęgą siną ku górze, znak ludzkiego mieszkania i życia. Wały otaczające grodzisko tak wysoko sięgały, iż spoza nich budowli żadnych dostrzec nie było można. Gdy się zbliżyli, postrzegli wśród okopów z ziemi wąski przesmyk wysokim zaparty częstokołem... Na zewnątrz żadnego znaku życia. Wrota stały zamknięte. Podjechali ku nim, a nikt się nie ukazał, choć na wyżynach wału kilka ludzkich spostrzegli postaci. Wisz zatrąbił. Stali jednak długo, nim zza tynu wysokiego ukazała się głowa ludzka okryta skórą łba wilczego. Stary dopraszał się wnijścia, ale pachołek mruczał, że kneź Miłosza nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo. Musiano uporu zażyć i po kilkakroć wywoływać straże, nim ich nareszcie wpuszczono. Wrota się rozwarły, przebyli ciemną drogę przez gruby okop, który grodzisko opasywał, i znaleźli się w podworcu starymi krzewy porosłym. Lipy i dęby z pniami olbrzymimi, z szeroko rozpostartymi gałęźmi osłaniały niemal przestrzeń całą. Poza nimi w cieniu niska budowla ciemna, drewniana, rozkładała się szeroko ze swymi podsieniami szerokimi i wysokimi dachy. Ponure, skórami okryte postacie jakieś włóczyły się tu i ówdzie. Ogromne psy, kościste a chude, przyszły na podróżnych zawarczeć i obwąchać ich dokoła. Nierychło zjawił się zgarbiony starzec, niskiego wzrostu, zakapturzony, o kiju. Z tym się zrozumieć i rozmówić nie było prawie można. Mrucząc jednak powiódł ich za sobą. Wieczorny zmierzch i cień drzew w budowli niskiej z małymi okienkami już mało co widzieć dozwalały. Gdy ich do świetlicy wpuszczono, stali długo wprzód, nim oczy ich oswoiły się z mrokiem i coś rozeznać mogli. Na ognisku paliły się dogasające polana. W głębi, na skórach leżał olbrzymiego wzrostu starzec, z brodą wyrosłą długo, której włosy jak trawa, niekręcące się, proste spadały mu niemal do kolan. Brwi nawieszone zakrywały mu oczy, głowę miał zupełnie łysą. Trzymał ją właśnie spartą na kościstej dłoni. Nogi jego spoczywały na czymś czarnym, co się ruszało opieszale. Nierychło Wisz dostrzegł swojskiego niedźwiedzia, który mrucząc podścielał się pod pańskie nogi... Dwie sroki chodziły, skacząc po podłodze. Gdy weszli z wolna, kneź Miłosz się nie ruszył, oczy tylko ku nim skierował, wlepił w nich i czekać się zdawał, by oni poczęli rozmowę. Sroki tymczasem pobiegły w kąt, a niedźwiedź głowę zwróconą ku ścianie odwrócił, ziewnął szeroko i znowu ją na dawnym miejscu położył. W izbie było duszno nieznośnie, a stary kneź trząsł się z zimna. - Kneziu Miłoszu - odezwał się Wisz powoli - pozdrawiamy was. - Ktoś ty taki? - zapytał głos ponury i gruby, jakby z głębin wychodzący. - Kmieć Wisz z sąsiadem Domanem. Kneź milczał. - Dozwolicie mówić z sobą? - Mówić ze mną - począł ten sam głos dziki - ja nie mam nic do ludzi ani oni do mnie! Czego chcecie? - Rady dobrej - rzekł Wisz. - Jam jej sobie nie znalazł, drugim też dać nie potrafię, gdzie indziej po to idźcie - odparł kneź. - Źle się u nas i z nami dzieje - ciągnął stary z wolna, nie zważając na odprawę - wasz i nasz wróg gnębi nas coraz okrutniej. - Kto? - Chwostek - rzekł, obelżywego tego nazwiska używając, starzec. Rozśmiał się dziko leżący Miłosz. - Mnie on już nie uczyni więcej nic - pozbawił mnie dzieci, gdyby wziął nawet życie... nie dbam o nie. Idźcie sobie szukać indziej rady i pomocy. - I pomsty nie chcecie? - spytał Wisz. - Wszak ta się wam za dzieci słusznie należy. Zabity jeden, oślepiony drugi, nie została wam na starość pociecha żadna, a ma to zostać bezkarnym? Kneź milczał długo, aż zerwał się gniewny. - Precz albo na was spuszczę Maruchę! - zawołał. - Chwost was tu nasłał, żebyście mnie za język ciągnęli... psie syny jakieś... Won... stąd! - Kneziu Miłoszu - odezwał się chłodno Doman - ja jestem syn tego, co wam życie zbawił, a Wisz nigdy nie zdradził nikogo. My kmiecie jesteśmy, nie niewolniki. Zawarczało coś na łożu tak, że trudno rozeznać było, niedźwiedź czy pan się odzywał - potem sapanie słyszeć się dało i głos jęczący. - Idźcie po radę, gdzie rozum jest, u mnie go nie ma. We mnie z bólu wyschło wszystko, siłem stracił, pamięć, nawet do pomsty ochotę. Idźcie, mścijcie się za mnie, a gdy mu serce wydrzecie, przynieście je mnie, pożrę je i umrę... Dawno mi się umrzeć należało, wołam o śmierć, nic więcej! nic więcej! Moje dzieci, kwiaty moje, syny moje - cóżem ja wart bez nich? Na co mi bez nich życie? Twarz zakrył rękami obiema i zamilkł. Wiszowi serce się ścisnęło na widok tej boleści, stali niemi. Starzec jęczał. Nierychło podniósł oczy i począł łagodniejszym już głosem: - Idźcie ode mnie, biedne ludziska, czego wy tu szukać możecie? Ja już nie mam nic! Nic! Niech się świat spali, niech go morze pochłonie, niech ludzie wymrą, mnie już gorzej ni lepiej nie będzie. Kwiaty moje! Syny moje - moje dzieci! I znowu zanurzył głowę w dłoniach i płakał. Oni stali, nie wiedząc, czy jeszcze czekać mają, czy odstąpić precz, aby go na próżno nie dręczyć. Jęknąwszy silnie, Miłosz się podźwignął i siadł, rękami trzeć począł twarz i czoło. Klasnął w dłonie. Z bocznej izby, uchyliwszy drzwi, wyszła niewiasta tak olbrzymiego wzrostu jak starzec, wychudła i żółta, z głową zawitą chustami tak, iż oczy spod nich zaledwie widać było. Płaszcz ciemny okrywał białe ubranie niewieście. Spojrzała ode drzwi na obcych i zawahała się nieco. Niosła w ręku dzbanuszek i kubek. Stary już palce drżące ku niej i napojowi wyciągał. Milcząc, nalała mu i podała. Począł pić chciwie. Dopiero jakby orzeźwiony popatrzał na Wisza i Domana, a niewiastę skinieniem odprawił. - Mówcie - rzekł - cóż wy poczynać chcecie? co? Zwołajcie wiec, aby się na nim pokłócić i zwaśnić? Będziecie radzić, jeździć, mruczeć, a on was po jednemu na powróz wyłowi! Zaprosi na ucztę i jednych na drugich poszczuje! Co wy mu zrobicie? Wiecu się waszego nie boi ani was, ani pogróżek waszych. Rozśmiał się. - Połowa z was będzie z nim, pół przeciwko niemu! Rozda wasze ziemie tym, co na was mu pomogą! Nic mu nie zrobicie. Gdy ludzi zabraknie, przyjdą w pomoc Niemcy i kraj spustoszą, a krnąbrnych powiodą w niewolę. I rzucił się znowu na łoże. - Kneziu - rzekł Wisz - trudna to sprawa, wiemy o tym, ale się Chwosta pozbyć musimy. Zginie z nas wielu, wielu zdradzi, padnie dużo, ale w końcu i jego nie stanie. Przyszliśmy się spytać, kneziu Miłoszu, jak wiec postanowi na gród, dacie nam swoich ludzi? Będziecie z nami? Stary milczał długo. - Nie - rzekł - serce bym mu wyrwał, gdybym mógł sam, gdy wy mu wyrwiecie, uraduję się, a na niego z w a m i nie pójdę... To kmieca sprawa... jam kneź! Jam Lech!! A pamiętajcie o tym, że gdy go zmożecie, on ma dwóch synów za Łabą. Tym się nic nie stanie, ci wrócą z Niemcami i pomszczą się na was... Próżne wasze jęki, próżne. Nie on, to dzieci was zabiorą w niewolę; nie on, to ja bym was uczył, co kmieć, a co kneź! Nie byłbym lepszy... - mruczał niezrozumiale. Wisz spojrzał na Domana. - Cóż rzec więcej - zawołał - wy mu i o tym, coście słyszeli od nas, jutro znać dacie? Kneź się rozśmiał, a niedźwiedź zamruczał. - Między nim a mną nie ma mowy, namowy ni rozmowy - on mój wróg, ja jego - zawołał Miłosz. - Dadzą o tym znać inni, powywiesza was na dębach. Niech wiesza! Nie ma moich dzieci. Synów moich nie ma. Kwiatów moich nie ma. Niech świat ginie! Jęknął i głowę zanurzył w posłanie - Wisz skinął i wyszli ze świetlicy. Za nimi słychać było płacze, mruczenie i krzyki dwóch srok, które ośmielone wyjściem obcych, kłócić się zaczęły. Na podsieniu czekał na nich starzec zgarbiony. Wyszli z nim razem pod stan dęby w podwórze. - Tak wasz kniaź zawsze? - spytał Wisz. - Ile razy obcych widzi - szepnął stary wzdychając - czasem i po nocach duchy go męczą, że się zrywa i krzyczy głosem wielkim, aż, co żyje, na zamku pobudzi. Biedny człek!... biedny! Chcieli mimo wieczora opuścić zaraz smutne grodzisko Miłosza, lecz i tu święte prawo gościnności zachowane było. Staruszek zaprosił ich do izby osobnej, gdzie dla nich postawiono wieczerzę i zgotowano posłanie. Sam on poszedł z nimi, choć z niego słowa się dopytać nie było podobna. Wszystko na tym żałobnym dworze milczące było i przygnębione, zdając się czekać tylko śmierci i - końca. Tom 01 Rozdział 07